Convirtiéndote en un caballero
by Inannah
Summary: ¿Qué hará Alfred cuando sepa la noticia de que Arthur se quedará en su casa para enseñarle como comportarse justo a dos semanas de haber descubierto que estaba enamorado de él?
1. ¡Pero qué demonios! Reescrito

**Autora: **_Lo reescribí. ¿Felices todas? Era ya lo único que sentía que era capaz de hacer tras tanto que me pidieran continuarlo. No lo iba a seguir si estaba como antes, donde un niño de diez años escribía mejor que yo. __  
><em>

**Disclaimer** : _Himaruya tengo un lado de mi armario lleno de fotos tuyas con bigotes y unicejas dibujadas. ¡Esa es mi venganza porque no continúas la serie ni tampoco me das derechos sobre APH!  
><em>

**Advertencia**: _Hasta la hora... nada más que la mente de Estados Unidos.  
><em>

_-x-_

**Convirti****éndote en un caballero**

-x-

_Días libres…_

Suspiró satisfecho ante la mera idea. Sonrió relajadamente.

Tras tener una infinidad de aburridas reuniones con sus superiores o con las otras naciones que no comprendían su magnificencia; estar rodeado y catapultado de papeles que llenaban su escritorio y los cuales tenía que firmar y de los cuales no leía más que la "X" donde debía escribir su firma plasmado su aprobación, además de soportar a las mimadas e histéricas hijas de Obama cada vez que venían a visitarlo a la Casa Blanca... Por fin podría descansar.

_¡Oh hermosos y anhelados días libres! ¡Ojalá nunca acabaran!_

¡Gracias Obama por ser tan considerando con el grandioso héroe!

Por fin, tras varias semanas que agonizaba despertándose a las siete de la mañana muerto de frío y con la mitad de su cerebro todavía durmiendo en la almohada, pudo despertarse a la hora que se le diera la gana sin tener escuchar el molesto ruidito del despertador que habría puesto la noche anterior por la simple razón de que el antiguo lo destruyó en la mañana tras intentar apagarlo.

_El mismo trágico final que tuvieron todos sus demás despertadores a lo largo de su vasta existencia._

Pero obviamente, no era culpa de él que los despertadores fueran tan débiles y no existiera uno especialmente hecho para él. ¡Además era injusto! ¡Perdía un dineral en comprar todos esos miserables relojes que le duraban un mísero día!

Aunque eso ya no le importa porque...

_Estaba en sus días libres._

Y días libres no era solo dormir hasta tarde, era también un cambio fenomenal en su dieta. Se levantaría y comería las porquerías que se le vinieran en gana, porque nadie podría retarle por tener una mancha de Ketchup en su camisa ahora que estaba en sus...

_Días libres._

Después de terminar de -tragar- comer su desayuno 100% americano, que constaba en un plato lleno de tocino y seis huevos fritos además de un jarro extra grande de jugo de naranja, se dirigió al baño para darse un largo y merecido baño de tina con su patito de goma llamado Brittania. Queda eso sí, más que advertido a cualquier ser humano o nación que pusiera en duda su masculinidad o madurez por darse un baño junto a patito de goma sufriría de una peligrosa visita de la CIA encabezada por él mismo.

¡Además estaba en los grandiosos Estados Unidos de Norteamérica! ¡Tenía libertad de pensamiento y acción! No opinen donde no les concierne. Dicho sea de paso, esto era permitido totalmente pues_… estaba en sus días libres._

Pero lo mejor de todo, es que además de dormir como un desempleado hasta las tantas del mediodía y desayunar como un verdadero cerdo, podría decirle adiós a esos estúpidos ternos y corbatas ahoga cuellos y decir en cambio, "Hola, mi amor" a los cómodos y holgados jeans y camisetas.

¡Esto sí que era vida!

-x-

Hoy tenía ánimos de calentar su hermoso y atlético cuerpo con algo de ejercicio. Porque aunque las demás envidiosas naciones le trataban de un sedentario obeso sin cerebro, él era un genio amante del deporte.

¿Y cómo sino demostrarlo? ¡Pues bailando "Michael Jackson: The Experience" en su Wii!

Tras terminar de vestirse se dispuso a buscar en el gigantesco armario con su hermosa águila pintada en las puertas, el aparato que supuestamente y si su memoria no le falla, entre los palos de Hockey que le regaló Canadá y los muñecos de acción de la Liga de la Justicia. Y justamente no estaba ahí sino en tres casilleros más arriba del mueble, junto al traje de Superman que ha sentido ese último tiempo que cada vez le queda más ajustado en ciertas partes.

Iba a coger el aparato cuando de repente suena el timbre de la casa.

— ¿Huh?— No había quedado con nadie para hoy, al fin y al cabo, fue avisado anoche de que lo libraban del trabajo.

Salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose al primer piso, bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la puerta que sonaba impaciente a los golpes tras ella. La abrió con curiosidad.

Gigante fue su sorpresa y más aún su sonrojo cuando se percató de quien o que aguardaba en la entrada del pórtico:

Inglaterra.

Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con tal fuerza que presentía se le iba a escapar de donde debía estar, su pecho. Una estufa se le subía a la cara, y maldijo cuando comprendió que su rostro le estaba jugando chueco y estaba sonrojado.

Mierda, se le había olvidado como hablar.

— Aaah.. ¿Q-... Qué haces aquí?— Inglaterra alzó sus gruesas cejas tras escuchar esas palabras. Bravo Alfred, se felicitaba con irónia, que agradable saludo ¡Habrás quedado como la persona más inteligente en la Tierra! No sin contar que le salió esa estúpida voz parecida a cuando se traga helio y la voz pasa a ser una imitación de ardilla ahogándose.

Espléndido. Simplemente espléndido.

— Qué educado. Cómo se nota que yo te cuidé ¿No?— Señaló mordaz la nación más baja. Estados Unidos sonrió pensando en porqué no se hacía un gigantesco agujero en la tierra y lo tragaba.

¿Pero por qué diablos la mayor superpotencia mundial actuaba tan ridículamente?

Claro, que otra cosa se podría esperar si tan solo hace dos semanas descubrió que estaba tonta y profundamente enamorado de su ex- tutor. El mismo ex-tutor que llega de improviso hoy a su casa y lo está mirando con una cara de mala leche para joderse.

—Eh...— ¡Brillante! ¡Su cerebro se había ido de viaje al caribe y dejó a cargo a su, a su... a su apéndice de todas las actividades intelectuales!

Momento.

¡Demonios!

Como alma que lleva el diablo, se subió sus pantalones hasta el límite que su humanidad le permitiera yque por poco y le llegaban a las rodillas. Debía esconder un vergonzoso secreto.

¿Por qué mierda se le ocurrió ponerse los bóxer con la cara de Elmo?

— ¿Estás tomando drogas?— La nación europea observaba todo el espectáculo como quien mira a Francia desnudo en medio de una cena de gala. Horror.

América río apretando la manilla de la puerta hasta casi pulverizarla. Debía dejar de hacer el ridículo. Llamó a su autocontrol que parecía dormido en alguna parte oscura de su cabeza. Normal. Normal. Debía actuar normal en estos momentos. Inglaterra le seguía mirando raro.

— Nada, no es nada. Sólo que me sorprendí de verte aquí tan de repente— Excusa perfecta y que no escapaba de la realidad.

El problema fue que Inglaterra le miró confundido.

— ¿Sorprenderte? ¿Cómo sorprenderte pedazo de idiota si tu presidente tuvo que avisarte?— ¿Avisar? ¿Avisar de qué? ¿Disculpa?— Debido a tu deplorable comportamiento y la vergonzosa opinión que dejas a todas las naciones, tu presidente me llamó para poder disciplinarte.

"Disciplinarte"

Verbo. Una simple palabra.

Una mísera palabra que hacía eco en su mente donde la primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue de Inglaterra disfrazado de policía porno con un látigo de cuero acercándose sensualmente a él mientras está amarrado a una silla.

_"— Debo disciplinarte, América— Susurró con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos"_

Demonios, demonios, demonios...¡Fuera imágenes!

Debía borrar eso de su mente antes de cierta despertara y lo dejara en serios problemas.

¿Qué cara habrá puesto como para que la otra nación se alejara prudencialmente de él?

— ¿Estás bien?— No. No lo estaba. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— ¡Hey! ¿Pero por qué le mira con pena?

— ¿Tú eres idiota o te pagan? Me debo quedar a vivir en tu casa para comportes tal como un caballero— Señaló sus maletas y Alfred sintió como lo empujaban a un pozo oscuro y sin fondo.

Un pozo muy oscuro...

¿Qué demonios?

**.**

**.**

******Notas: **De a poco seguiré reescribriendo esto. Debo seguir con mis demás historias antes de que me cuelguen. Eso. Besos.


	2. ¡Super idea!

**Autora: **_Me he demorado bastante, lo sé. Los exámenes me han colmado por completo y de paso para peor me está yendo cada vez más mal ¡Maldito viejo de Matemáticas que no explica! *Mirada asesina* Bien, lamento la demora pero aquí tengo otro cap de esta historia, espero les guste._

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ No ando de ánimos para explicar que Hetalia Axis Powers es de Hidekaz Himaruya… ¿Eh? ¿Qué ya lo indiqué recién? _

**Advertencia: **_Quizá un poco de vocabulario soez pero ya se estarán acostumbrando a mi forma de escribir, ¿No?_

**.**

**Convirtiéndote en un caballero**

.

Ahí, casi burlándose de su situación brillaban en el piso una gigante maleta azul prusiano con rueditas y un bolso deportivo negro con el logo de una reconocida marca deportiva. Alfred quería largarse a llorar ¿Comportarse? ¿Cómo rayos podría comportarse si iba a estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Arthur Kirkland? ¡¿A qué cruel y sádico demonio se le había ocurrido la macabra idea? Oh, claro a su maldito superior y…

Oh…

Milagrosamente se le encendió la ampolleta, con que ahí estaba la razón de que le regalara de la nada esos días libres justo cuando estaban llenos de trabajos. Apretó sus dientes con furia hasta el punto que sonaran. Maldito imbécil, ¿Cuánto odiaba a su pobre nación? Obama del demonio, sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos a la nación británica y le hace esto. Posiblemente sería un terrorista encubierto bajo el mando de Al Qaeda o hasta un ruso. ¿Un ruso? ¡Mierda!

Se encargaría personalmente de investigar el árbol cronológico del bastardo de su presidente y si salía que alguno de sus parientes, hasta el más lejano, se anunciaba con el apellido Ivanov, Popov o alguno de que terminara en "ov" se haría cargo de que nunca más fuera a ver la luz del sol.

Inglaterra miraba irritado como el estúpido del obeso americano hacía gestos raros, primero uno de terror, luego se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos y traía su boca como una línea apretadísima en su berrinche, después su cara se iluminó como si se diera cuenta de algún secreto del Universo y al final puso una cara de sicópata que le causó escalofríos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Alfred? Comenzó a dudar seriamente de su sanidad mental y luego lo comentaría con Cameron y Obama, no quería estar bajo el mismo techo de un raro que en la noche su pusiera a ladrar como perro o creerse una mujer con su bebé que sería una lata de cerveza envuelta en unas cortinas sacadas del living.

Además se estaba cansando de estar de pie observando los cambios de facciones del niño.

-… ¿Me dejas pasar o debo estar todo el día en tu puerta?- Alzó una ceja.

-¡E-eh! C-claro, entra, entra- Lo dejó pasar cohibido. Cuando el mayor pasó a su lado olfateó como un perro buscando carne la estela de ese perfume tan singular del inglés que lo volvía loco. Había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra ese maldito perfume para tenerlo en su dormitorio y cada vez que extrañara a Inglaterra hundirse en el dulce aroma a menta y madera ¡Pero el maldito frasco no estaba por ninguna parte! Suspiró y siguió a su objeto de adoración.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se iba a comportar? Desde que había descubierto por culpa del estúpido francés ninfómano que había osado poner sus pervertidas y peludas garras en el trasero de Inglaterra en la última reunión y él le había mandado un puñetazo que nunca en su vida olvidaría, se dio cuenta de los celos que sentía cada vez que alguien se acercaba al mayor no eran normales y de paso, que eran **celos. **Luego de acabar la reunión y de ir a ver al barbón al hospital para pedirle unas disculpas y darle una amenaza de que no volviera a tocar territorio inglés, se puso a reflexionar el porqué de dicho sentimiento, pensó en el porqué odiaba que Japón se le acercara tanto a Arthur, aun cuando fueran amigos en común y se llevaba de las maravillas con él. Lo mismo con muchas naciones más. Había ido hasta donde el antes/amado/casicomounpadre ahora/odiado/bastardo/posibleruso de su presidente y le explicó su situación, éste se había reído de él y había largado en un susurro "Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta"

Luego se enteró de que todos los funcionarios de la Casa Blanca habían hecho apuestas de cuando se iba a dar cuenta y la mayoría para sorpresa de Alfred fue de "Nunca" y sólo un voto fue de "Dentro de esta década" y era de su feo presidente. ¿Tan idiota creían que era? Bien, no respondan, no quiere saber sus respuestas, prefiere seguir mintiéndose de que no es un idiota y que por un milagro se dio cuenta. Aparte tenía otras cosas más importantes en mente.

Miró la espalda del mayor que había doblado hacia la sala de estar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Le desagradaba la idea de sentir amor de forma unilateral ¡Qué penoso! ¡No quería estar enamorado autistamente, quería que Arthur también se enamorara de él! Tragó saliva fuertemente y apretó sus puños cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

¿Qué podría hacer para que Inglaterra… quizá se pudiera enamorar de él?

¿Inventar una máquina? Qué complicado ¿Un hechizo? No sabía hacer magia y de paso le daba miedo ese tipo de cosas ¿Mentirle y decirle que sus haditas existían como que scones sabía a gloria? No, no podía hacer eso, mentirle a Inglaterra no era algo muy agradable, aparte si se lo creía quizá le enviaría todos los días kilos y kilos de materia radioactiva con el nombre de comida inglesa ¿Pero que rayos podía hacer? Si seguía comportándose como un idiota cargante e hiriente que lo atosigaba día tras día con cada estupidez que se le viniera en mente para seguir llamando su atención, Arthur lo seguiría mirando como si fuera un humano con cerebro de mono (Ya se lo ha dicho varias veces) pero si cambiara a ser una persona más compatible con el mayor, sería muy sospechoso y los demás se darían cuenta lo que acarrearía muchos problemas a futuro, _dícese de Francis molestándole con el mayor hasta límites insospechados._

Para algunos el hecho más fácil y simple sería el declarársele pero no quería que la relación que poco a poco estaban reconstruyendo y que había pasado de ser nefasta a decente cambiara a nula por su estupidez. Qué frustrante.

De repente escuchó un grito ahogado procedente de Arthur y fue a socorrerlo lo más pronto posible de los posibles extraterrestres que lo estuvieran acosando para raptarlo y llegar al americano y así poder obtener el control mundial ¡Malditos marcianos, era un plan perfecto!

-¡Tranquilo Arthur, el héroe te salva…!- Entró como un rayo hacia la sala de estar.

-¿Qué mierda significa este desorden, pedazo de idiota?- El británico estaba en medio de la sala **solo**, sin ningún extraño ser del espacio apuntándole con un arma de sofisticada tecnología ordenándole que suba a la nave. Ni si quiera un pequeño marcianito pariente de Tony. O siquiera un juguete que aparentara ser un extraterrestre. Su rostro que parecía horrorizado cambió a uno de molestia al verlo entrar a la habitación- ¿Acaso te crees algún animal de la granja que vives en este chiquero?

¿Cómo era el paisaje que se levantaba a su alrededor como para alterarlo de tal modo? Simple, hechemos una ojeada.

Montones y montones de cajas de hamburguesas desperdigadas junto con tantas latas y botellas de Coca-Cola® que parecía que uno estuviera en la fábrica, algunas latas de cervezas adornando una que otra esquina y para darle el toque masculino y adulto a la situación un montón de empaques de gomitas de ositos, producto bastante famoso en las niñas del país.

Si, esto era un verdadero basural.

-Es que no he tenido tiempo de ordenar- Buscó la mirada del mayor mientras respondía pero este se había quedado mirando fijamente un punto con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas rojísimas. ¿Huh? Volteó a ver que cosa había estado mirando Arthur de esa forma y sintió que se comenzaba a volver de piedra.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

En el sillón de color arena brillaban casi de manera perturbadora unos bóxers con el dibujo de…

_La trompa de un elefante adelante._

Estados Unidos de Norteamérica chilló horrorizado y a la velocidad de la luz tomo esa prenda del mal y la tiró lejos- ¡F-fue un regalo! ¡N-no lo compré yo, enserio!

Silencio incómodo.

Alfred no sabía que decir, sentía que si abría la boca lo único que largaría sería algo como "Uhnm… Ada…da..enm…dasr…da…" y parecía que Arthur no había salido de la impresión de que su ex colonia tuviera ese tipo de ropa interior.

-A-Ar-thurr… ehnm ¿Estás bien?- Acercó poco a poco su mano en dirección al celta pero este volteó antes y lo miró con los ojos agudizados como cuchillos.

-Escúchame bien, extraño fenómeno pervertido. No sé que fetiches tendrás con animales y no quiero saber pero no hagas nada perturbador de tus cochinerías frente mío ¿Entendiste, raro?- Alfred quedó congelado.

…

¿Qué?

…

**¡¿Qué Arthur creía que qué?**

-¡No! ¡Espera Arthur, no es lo que tú crees! ¡Fue un regalo de Francia para April's Fools, l-lo juro!- Recordó el no muy agradable momento de cómo sucedió todo eso.

"_-Vamos Amerique, yo sé que tú los quieres~- Ronroneó mientras se contorsionaba mostrando su peludo cuerpo desnudo salvo por esa tanga de cebra muy apegada al cuerpo alrededor del americano que lo veía asqueado_

_-¡Francis, aleja tu cuerpo de mí! ¡Qué no quiero algo así!- Hizo el gesto de irse pero el otro se encaramó en su espalda y comenzó a reír de forma depravada._

_-Me pregunto que tipo de calzoncillos ocupas, he escuchado que no usas- Sus manos comenzaron a bajar lentamente hasta los pantalones color caqui sin dejar un milímetro del cuerpo recorrido sin tocar de forma lujuriosa, Alfred lo zarandeó fuertemente para que bajara de encima pero el otro parecía que en su cuerpo tenía algún tipo de pegamento industrial pues no se separaba un solo centímetro. Desesperado, intentaba agarrar las garras francesas pero estas escurrían como el aceite, en ese momento se dio cuenta de los comentarios que daban las naciones acosadas por el europeo eran totalmente verídicas sobre que por milagro no salieron violadas y que el francés era un profesional en el acoso._

_-¡Suéltame Francis!- Le dio un codazo en el estómago y éste chilló de forma espeluznante._

_-¡No te irás hasta que traigas puesto uno de estos!_

_-¡¿Qué?- Giró a verlo con los ojos en blanco._

_Esto no podía estar pasando…"_

El británico no sabía si reírse o tenerle pena. Al final decidió cambiar de tema y volver a fijar sus ojos en el basural.

-Quiero que ordenes todo y no me vengas con excusas, yo te ayudaré con esto ¿Entendiste?- Dejó las maletas a un lado, se sacó la chaqueta negra y se arremangó las mangas de su camisa blanca. Alfred lo miró mientras daba ese espectáculo que para él **no** era insinuante, por eso **no** tenía las mejillas rojas. Que quede claro que **no** lo miraba embobado, ni a él ni a los músculos que se traslucían porque esa **maldita**, _bendita_, camisa era algo traslúcida.

Recordaba que cuando pequeño, se bañaban en el lago próximo a las casa que hacía un tiempo Arthur habíale construido y donde podía observar el cuerpo del mayor preguntándose de cuando podría tener esos abdominales que habrían matado de un infarto a las chicas de casas aledañas. En ese tiempo el cuerpo de Arthur era observado de forma pura, ahora no se podría decir de lo mismo. ¿Tendrá el mismo cuerpo de antes? Con ese pensamiento, algo dentro de él se removía burbujeante.

-No te quedes parado como idiota y ayúdame que no soy tu sirviente- De golpe salió de sus pensamientos y se acercó al mayor, chocando con sus maletas.

Una interesante idea se le vino a la mente- ¿Arthur quieres que te lleve las maletas a tu cuarto?

¡Sería amable con Arthur y se enamoraría de él!

_Quizá no tendría un bastardo como jefe sino un ángel…_

El chico volteó a verlo desconfiado con sus profundos ojos verdes e hizo que el americano tuviera un respingo por lo penetrante de su mirada, como si leyera a fondo su mente- Ya sé lo que quieres hacer, no te vas a escapar de ordenar mocoso emancipado. Yo llevo mis maletas y tú comienza a limpiar.

_O quizá no…_

¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo quería ayudarlo y demostrarle lo bueno y amable que podría ser con él para que se enamorara y pudieran crear su cuento de hadas que tanto ansiaba el menor. ¿Por qué Arthur malentendía y desconfiaba de todo lo que el menor hacía?

¡Pero no se iba a dar por vencido! ¡Por que era Alfred F. Jones que iba a lograr que Arthur Kirkland se enamorara de él! No se iba a deprimir con ese pequeño rechazo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, tomó una bolsa vacía y hechó unas cuantas latas. Comenzó a rememorar la semana pasada, cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos; se había intentado tirar veintisiete veces del último piso de la Casa Blanca desesperado de la idea de estar enamorado de ese viejo cejón y amargado. Al final le prohibieron la entrada hasta que se calmara. Después pasó por un estado de depresión seria, no quería salir de la cama y siempre tenía que ir un agente del FBI a sacarlo de ahí para que fuera a trabajar, en la oficina no hacía nada más que mirar los papeles como un robot y firmar donde se tuviera que firmar. Pudiera decir que aceptaba regalarle el país a Iván con él y un látigo incluido y ni se habría dado cuenta.

…

Por cualquier cosa revisaría los papeles que firmó esa semana.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? Eres bastante lento- Con que había vuelto y ni siquiera lo había notado de lo concentrado que estaba en sus pensamientos. Alfred se moría por entablar una conversación interesante con el mayor pero justo ahora se lo olvidaron todos los temas existentes que se sabía. Siguieron limpiando y ordenando por un buen rato hasta que Arthur se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla y suspiró apesumbrado.

- Esto es me dejó exhausto, aunque es normal con el basural que tenías ¡Mira esa bolsa gigante llena de basura!- Señaló una bolsa negra de tamaño industrial rebosante de latas y demás- Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan descuidado y sucio, niñato.

El aludido rió nervioso y recordó su plan- ¿Arthur te preparo un té?

¿Por qué lo miró tan perturbado? Si sólo le había preguntado si quería un té. ¿Y ahora por qué alzaba las cejas de esa forma? ¡Si tan sólo estaba siendo amable con él!

-No, lo hago yo mejor. Sabrá mejor y será hecho de forma más eficiente si es hecho por mí- Y así como lo dijo se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

_No, no, no, no… ¡No! Veía como se iba en cámara lenta, tan lejos, tan inalcanzable. Quería tomar su mano y decirle que él lo hacía pero el otro ya iba lejos._

Se apoyó en el sillón y suspiró acongojado observando la puerta de la cocina. Nantucket ya no estaba erguido como siempre sino que acompañando a su dueño se fue al rostro de Alfred, molestándolo. Sopló con fuerza para levantarlo y dejara de molestar.

Suspiró e hizo un puchero.

_-Arthur, ¿Por qué eres tan idiota y terco?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Bien, se me había olvidado poner mis comentarios finales de lo emocionada que estaba pues hoy es el cumpleaños de Inglaterra *Sonríe como estúpida* Debo agradecer a Meme-chan que me ayudó a corregir mis horrores al igual que Miru-chan que me comentó como estaba esta asquerosidad. _

_Un consejo si quieren leer mis historias; pongan a Taio Cruz, Ke$ha, The All-American Rejects, Nickelback, Muse y 3Oh3! Pues de ahí saco la buena vibra para escribirles de la mejor manera posible._

_**Pd**: Demoraré bastante en actualizar pues tengo unas calificaciones de mierda en Matemáticas y Física y eso indica que o estoy castigada o me sangran los ojos de tanto que estaré estudiando. _


	3. De marcianos y explosiones mentales

**Autora: **_Si, estoy bastante atrasada. No tengo excusas, sólo pido mil disculpas a los que leen._

**Disclaimer: **_Himaruya, Himaruya, Himaruya. Listo. Estoy harta de decir lo mismo. Los personajes nunca me van a pertenecer, lo sé, pero es cruel tener que decirlo cada vez y romper mis sueños. Me iré a matar._

**Advertencias: **_Ropa interior ridícula. Mal vocabulario. Un poco muy Bluff al final, pero que demonios, a mí me encanta eso._

**.**

**Convirtiéndote en un caballero**

**.**

Apretaba los mandos de su Xbox® cada vez más molesto y con ganas de matar más zombies. ¡Malvado Inglaterra, cada vez que intentaba ser amable con él lo malinterpretaba y se molestaba! Al final se había ido a caminar por ahí y lo abandonó aludiendo que se aburría estando ahí ¿No que tenía que estarlo cuidando? ¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? ¡¿Y por qué su estúpido plan no funcionaba? Apretó con tanta fuerza uno de los botones que se entró en el aparato. Mierda, lo había hechado a perder. Dejó a un lado el control ahora inservible y buscó el respaldo del sillón en busca de donde sostener su cuello adolorido de tanto estar encogido junto a la LCD de 32' mientras los zombies comenzaban a matar a su personaje a vista y paciencia del único espectador.

Estúpido Inglaterra, todo esto era su culpa.

"8:34 PM" Rezaba la pantallita de su celular cuando lo tomó, Arthur había salido hace más de una hora y le estaba preocupando que no llegara todavía. Quizá podría estar en algún bar emborrachándose hasta las manitas o tal se hubiera perdido en alguna de las pobladas calles de New York, la última idea lo inquietó. Sabía de sobra que aquella ciudad no era nada segura, estando llenas de pandillas y gente con pésimas intenciones que podrían atacar a un viejo indefenso como era aquel tipo. ¿Y si hubieran secuestrado a Inglaterra? Sus pupilas se achicaron y sintió como un frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo ¿O si lo hubieran asesinado? Su corazón se detuvo. O peor aún, ¿Y si los extraterrestres que lo intentaron secuestrar en la sala, tomaron revancha por no lograr su cometido y lo raptaron a su planeta? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Y si quizá el emperador de aquellos marcianos había decidido tomar a Arthur como su esposa para no dejarlo volver nunca más?

Aterrado y a la vez enfurecido con aquella idea, se levantó del sillón en busca del armario donde tenía guardadas sus armas. Un clóset de metal bastante grande con contraseña de voz. "America al mando" pronunció con odio mientras las puertas se desbloqueaban. Malditos extraterrestres. Metralletas, rifles, escopetas y una infinidad de artículos bélicos como para destruir una ciudad entera se hallaban en ese mueble. Maldito jefe de los extraterrestres. ¡Que no le tocara un solo pelo al cejón amargado o vería la ira de la nación americana caer sobre él sin misericordia!

De repente escuchó como la puerta se abría y luego unos pasos se encaminaban hacia donde había estado él, en el salón. Escuchó unas maldiciones bastantes conocidas y su sonrisa apareció. Iba a gritarle al cielo sus agradecimientos cuando se acordó de que tenía aquel peligroso mueble abierto. Lo cerró rápidamente para que Inglaterra no comenzara a suponer que era un asesino en serie o algo así como lo ha estado haciendo estas últimas horas. ¡Hasta le había preguntado sobre si tomaba pastillas! Se encaminó a paso rápido hacia aquel cuarto. Menos mal que los marcianos no lograron su cometido.

— ¿Todavía estás con tus tontos videojuegos? Es hora de que te acuestes— Con los brazos a ambos lados de su cintura, el británico lo miraba acusador. Bonita bienvenida. Hubiera esperado un "¡Alfred volví porque te extrañaba y no pude soportar el separarme de ti!" o un "¡Mi amor! ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje?" o quizá un "Hola Alfred, ¿Por qué no jugamos una partida de videojuegos mientras llamo para pedir pizza y así no te intoxiques con mi comida?". Vamos que no pedía tanto.

— ¡Pero si sólo son las ocho! ¿Acaso crees que soy una gallina o un niño pequeño? — Alzó una ceja, molesto. En su interior agradecía que hubiera llegado sano y salvo pero no lo iba a decir, oh no. Quizá ahora con que tontera salga Inglaterra si le dice tal cosa. Un "¿¡Qué diablos te importa, pervertido acosador!" o alguna locura que fuera por ese camino.

— ¿Te respondo? — Sonrió cínico y Alfred hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¿Por qué lo trataba como un niño pequeño? ¡Era una nación! ¡La nación más importante en la Tierra! ¡Un hombre adulto! ¿Acaso nunca en su vida aquel británico lo tomaría como un hombre maduro? Eso dolía.

— Por lo menos no soy un viejo amargado que se acuesta temprano ¡Modernízate Inglaterra, no estamos en la Edad Media! — Lo señaló sonriendo. El otro dio un respingo.

— ¡Cállate y vete a tu cama!

— ¡No hay forma que me quede dormido a esta hora!

— ¡No me importa, tu cuerpo se acostumbrará! — De un brazo lo tiró y arrastró por la casa hasta su dormitorio aún con Alfred quejándose de lo bruto que resultó ser su ex tutor. Llegando al dormitorio lo soltó y puso sus manos en la cintura como antaño hacía cuando el menor todavía dependía de él y tenía que hacer el mismo ejercicio para que se acostara— Listo ve y cámbiate de ropa.

¿Qué? Alfred se sonrojó, no, eso ya no era un sonrojo. Era como si la cabeza de Estados Unidos hubiera sido cambiada por una ampolleta roja y brillante. Esto no podía estar pasando, alguien arriba lo odiaba. Cambiarse frente a Inglaterra era demasiado vergonzoso y primera vez en su vida se sintió inseguro de estar en buena forma. ¿Y si estaba muy gordo? Eso no era nada atractivo, quizá Inglaterra se reiría de él y le diría que nunca saldría con alguien así de obeso. Giró en busca del espejo y se miró detenidamente. Si tuviera algún trozo de piel extra su camisa lo taparía pero si se sacaba la polera…

Inglaterra seguía esperando impaciente a que se acostara- Alfred apúrate, los dos somos hombres no hay nada de extraño en eso.

Extraño, extraño ¡Para aquel estúpido viejo no era extraño pero él sí! ¡Era horrible! Necesitaba una excusa para no quitarse la polera frente a Arthur, necesita algo urgente, piensa Alfred, piensa… Arthur lo miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido, tenía que crear una excusa ahora— ¿Por qué estás tan impaciente porque me quite la camisa? Iggy, no sabía esas cosas de ti viejo pervertido, observando a las naciones más jóvenes…

El inglés se sonrojó y le tiró lo más próximo que tenía que resultó ser una figura de acción, teniendo una puntería demasiado buena para la nariz de Estados Unidos— ¡Cállate idiota! ¡No tiene nada que ver eso!

Se giró a ver la pared mientras refunfuñaban maldiciones contra el idiota de su antigua colonia. Pero a Alfred no le importaba mucho que digamos, había logrado que Arthur no lo estuviera mirando sin polera y dejando al descubierto que quizás no tenía un cuerpo perfecto y atrayente. Sonrió para sí mismo y se planteó otra meta: Hacer ejercicio y tener un cuerpo espectacular para que Inglaterra se enamorara de él. Comenzó a ponerse la polera que ocupaba para dormir cuando siente que alguien le poquea una costilla. Horrorizado voltea y ve que Inglaterra está a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, algo encorvado mirando con curiosidad su cuerpo.

— Pensé que con toda la comida chatarra que tragabas estarías más gordo, pero te has mantenido bien— Con los ojos en blanco y un sonrojo que lo mimetizaría perfectamente en un huerto de tomates chilló pegándose a la pared cual araña. Arthur se extrañó con el comportamiento americano y la teoría de que el pobre chico se estaba volviendo loco se reforzaba cada vez más ¿Cuántas veces no había visto a Francia desnudo? ¿O a él mismo cuando se emborrachaba y se ponía su traje de mesero? ¡Ver a Alfred sin polera era de lo más normal según él! No iba a violarlo ni nada por el estilo como lo hacía ver el americano— Sabes, te estás comportando demasiado raro.

— ¡No me pasa nada! — Se apuró a terminar de ponerse la polera morada ya un poco más cómodo. _Estaba en buena forma_. Eso lo alegraba, pues las palabras habían venido de Inglaterra como también no tendría que dejar de lados sus preciadas hamburguesas para ponerse a dieta. Dejar las hamburguesas era como quitarle un trozo de su alma. Y pensar que las hubiera sacrificado solo por Arthur. Ahora le quedaban lo de los pantalones, bah eran simples pantalones así que comenzó a desabotonarlos hasta que ve sus calzoncillos…

Se puso pálido como una hoja de papel al ver su ropa interior de la bandera británica.

— ¿Y bien? Niño, me quiero acostar pronto— Aburrido, Inglaterra lo miraba ya sentado en la cama de la nación más joven. A la mente de Alfred, la situación se le antojaba de lo más lujuriosa, con Inglaterra mirándolo sonrojado esperando a que se abalanzara sobre él y comenzaran a hacer un poco de mambo horizontal— ¿Hey, porque traes esa cara de idiota?

**Tenía que censurar esas imágenes nada sanas o se iba a suicidar.**

Su rostro rojo estaba a punto de colapsar. Sus manos tiritaban y sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un colapso mental y su mente explotaría dejándolo en estado vegetal. Arthur no se iría hasta verlo en piyama, así que no habría forma de sacarlo de ahí. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que sus piernas eran un blandengue flan de huesos. Se quería morir. Iba a entrar en un colapso. No podía mostrarle por nada del mundo el estampado de su ropa interior, hubiera preferido mil veces traer hasta esa cochinada del elefante que eso. ¡Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa antes de eso! Bueno, cualquier cosa no. La decisión era bastante difícil si te ponían a escoger entre ropa interior de mujer y este maldito boxer.

— Alfred, te estás comportando peor que un niño pequeño. Me estás exasperando — Se quejó mientras ojeaba una revista cualquiera que había en el velador. No sabía a que punto la presión estaba matando a la otra nación. Volteó a mirarlo sin mucho interés hasta que nota la cara de enfermo que llevaba el menor — Oi, muchacho ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alfred ya no soportaba más, las imágenes sucias en su cabeza, los calzoncillos con corazones y la bandera, el miedo y la vergüenza estaban haciendo estragos en su cabeza. Como bombas nucleares. Estaba comenzando a ver puntitos de colores y la alcoba se estaba distorsionando.

Miró fijo a Inglaterra…

Y cayó al suelo ya si ver nada más que negro, negro y negro.

Arthur lo miró aterrorizado.

— ¡Alfred!

Los rayos se filtraban por entre las cortinas mal cerradas, molestando traviesos a su rostro. Frunció sus cejas en el momento que salía de su estado de inconciencia. Sólo recuerda que anoche su mente había explotado en muchos pedacitos y que se fue en negro. No recuerda más. Sus dedos palparon con lentitud la suavidad en la cual estaba encima. ¿Acaso no debería estar en el suelo luego de que se hubiera desmayado? Porque aunque la alfombra era suave y esponjosa no llegaba hasta el punto en que pudiera parecer un colchón. Con curiosidad abrió lentamente sus ojos azules y la escena presente lo asombró; estaba encima de su cama, cubierto por un manta junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Arthur a su lado. Observó detenidamente que el mayor seguía con su ropa de vestir, sin haberse cambiado. Y si rostro se fruncía como en antaño. Sonrió con ternura. Cuando él era pequeño y se enfermaba, Arthur luego de estar pendientes de su cuidado toda la noche, amanecía a su lado durmiendo con ese mismo gesto y con una mano en el paño húmedo que estaba posado sobre su frente que antes ardía en fiebre.

Acarició con timidez una de sus mejillas y le sonrió con amor.

— Gracias Arthur

Como el mayor aún seguía durmiendo decidió en un ataque de valentía posar uno de sus brazos mientras colocaba una parte de la manta sobre él y acurrucarse un poco más a su lado para dormir. Posó una última vez sus ojos sobre el cansado rostro del mayor y cerró los suyos, feliz de tener una siesta junto al sujeto de sus martirios. Feliz de estar aunque sea unos momentos, junto a él.

Cuando Alfred se quedó dormido, Arthur, quien se presumía estaba en su séptimo sueño, abrió los ojos mirando al muchacho. Se había percatado de toda la escena anterior.

"Tonto muchacho emancipado" Susurró para sí comenzando a juguetear con unas cuantas hebras del cabello del chico. Quizá hoy, se permitiría quedarse acostado un rato con él. Se permitiría por esa vez, disfrutar de la cálida compañía de aquel niño que tanto le hubiera provocado dolor.

Se entretuvo por largo tiempo trenzando los mechones de aquel niño sin querer volver a dormirse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tenía como la mitad del escrito hace ya varios meses en mi computador. Hoy tuve el tiempo de terminarlo y dárselo a ustedes recién sacado del horno. Trataré de actualizar mis otras historias. Les veo la próxima vez._

_Atte._

_La autora._


	4. ¡Por que Obama tiene sexo y yo no!

**Autora**: _Esta historia me cuesta horrores continuar. Es como luchar contra una muralla para poder escribir. Escribo dos mil palabras diarias para el A3PSDA pero no puedo más que quinientas para esta condenada historia._

_Advierto. Se acaba lo dulce y meloso de América. Después de este capítulo, las cosas se volverán más agresivas y menos dulces, pero no por eso no sexys. A la mierda lo cursi, haré un romance más interesante. Pero sin quitar lo raro de esta historia. Lamento demorar tanto. Sinceramente necesitaré la opinión de ustedes porque yo estoy pensando en abandonar esta historia._

**Disclaimer**: _Deberías Himaruya, si tienes tanto dinero, crear una página especial para ver tu serie, Hetalia Axis Powers en todos los idiomas. A menos que me mientas y seas un mendigo._

**Advertencias**: _La mente de Alfred. La mente de Arthur. OBAMA INTIMANDO._

-x-

El molesto ruido de la alarma resonó como un molesto pito en sus oídos. No, no quería despertar. Estaba durmiendo junto a Arthur, soñando con él cumpliendo su más grande sueño. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir unos cinco minutos más? ¿O unos diez? ¿O quizá media hora? O mejor aún, quedarse acostado junto a él todo el día. ¡Vamos, si no era demasiado!

Nunca odió tanto la musiquita de Star Wars como en ese momento. _Nunca_.

Soltó un gruñido y ya con una amplia experiencia matutina, soltó su puño izquierdo donde estaría el maldito despertador.

_¡Crack!_

Perfecto.

Justo en el blanco.

Ahora podría seguir descansando unos minutos con Inglaterra sin que esa cosa los molestase. Se acurrucó un poco más a donde debería estar el mayor y alzó su brazo libre para abrazar a Arthur, que sorpresa tuvo cuando el brazo cayó directo al colchón. Abrió los ojos confundidos y notó molesto que ya Arthur se había levantado. Frunció los labios en un berrinche. Estúpido anciano madrugador, siempre rompiendo el momento. No entendía cual era su manía por hacerlo infeliz. Estiró su mano donde había estado antes ese amargado del mal y palpó unos momentos la colcha desarreglada. Sus ojos se iluminaron recordando algo.

El perfume de Arthur.

El director de "Liberen a Willy" estaría fascinado al ver tal perfecto y gigantesco salto que hizo para ir en contra de las sábanas. El aroma estaba intacto y exquisito. Sonrió emocionado. No lavaría esas sábanas en toda la eternidad. No importaba que tan sucias y pegadas de Ketchup y salsa secreta de Mc Donald's estuviera.

Lástima que justo entrara Arthur para ver tamaño espectáculo.

— ¿P-por qué demonios te estás revolcando en la cama? — Con un severo tic en una de sus cejas señalaba tiritando al americano que estaba rojo como una cerecita. No que va, que cereza, eso era un semáforo luminoso y brillante. Si colgaran a Estados Unidos en esos momentos a una antena de teléfonos, sustituiría perfectamente a la luz que avisaba a los aviones.

Alfred maldecía el colosal tamaño de su mala suerte que cada día era peor.

— ¡A-Arthur! ¡No es lo que piensas! Yo…— ¿Por qué justo de todos los momentos posibles, Inglaterra elige siempre el inadecuado? Estaba seguro que tenía un sensor que le indicaba cada vez que él hacía el ridículo. Tal vez tenía una aplicación en el teléfono que le avisaba cuando Estados Unidos hacía el ridículo o cosas vergonzosas.

_Quizá esas fantasiosas hadas, que no existen realmente, le estuvieran diciendo a Arthur cuando él estaba haciendo las peores cosas en el peor momento._

Malditas hadas. Seguramente si existieran serían rusas.

Hasta podía llegar a sentir las carcajadas de Iván en el infierno, que es en verdad donde vive.

_Momento_. Las hadas no existen, sólo los extraterrestres. Algo le hizo click en la mente ya sabiendo de quien era la culpa. Entrecerró los ojos fijando su mirada de odio hacia la pared.

_Maldito Obama…_

Las carcajadas no eran de Rusia, eran del maldito infiltrado ruso de su presidente que se reía torturando a la pobre nación. ¡Seguramente tiene cámaras escondidas en su casa y supervisa todo lo que hace para disfrutar su sufrimiento!

El inglés parecía tratar de tomar aire que estaba a su alrededor, no sabe que tiene en la mente ese idiota. No sabe cual es su problema y porque hace todas esas cosas. ¿Acaso estará con terapeuta? Tal vez no le contó a nadie y tiene problemas mentales demasiado severos ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Alguna patología psicótica?

_Todavía no se le iba a de la cabeza la imagen de Alfred arrullando a la lata de cerveza._

— No, no quiero saber. Gracias— Tratando de espantar sus pensamientos de padre sobreprotector, mueve una mano como deshaciendo las, cada vez más, extrañas y locas ideas sobre su ex colonia — Sigue haciendo la estupidez rara que hacías. Por mi integridad, no he visto nada.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a la cocina caminando lo más rápido posible para huir de él.

América no estaba loco.

No **podía** estar loco.

_La lata de cerveza…_

Tal vez sí podía estar. Permítanle a Inglaterra el derecho a la duda.

Porque realmente dudaba que América estuviera bien del coco. Pero si realmente estaba tan loco como el tipo de la película el Resplandor…

Fuck.

_Su integridad peligraba_.

— ¡Pero Inglaterra!

Alfred se quedó con una mano estirada mientras el mayor escapaba. Los dedos temblaron unos segundos hasta que cayeron hacia la colcha. Suspiró pesadamente. Con tal opinión que estaba teniendo Arthur de él nunca en lo que restaba de su vida (Que seguramente llegarían a hacer siglos, torturantes y largos siglos) se iba a interesar en lo más mínimo en su persona.

Cogió por unos segundos sus lentes y luego los dejó en la mesita del velador, mejor se bañaba antes de desayunar. Quizá el agua aclarara sus ideas y le ayudaría a pensar que la situación no era tan radical como él pensaba.

-x-

— ¿Tomas pastillas?- El café casi sale como el chorro desde su boca pero en el último segundo se controló y el líquido pudo bajar por su garganta que comenzaba a cerrarse. El americano estaba descolocado ¿A qué venía tal pregunta? Inglaterra lo seguía mirando con aquel gesto de "Está bien, dime la verdad que yo haré todo lo posible para ayudarte".

¡Él no tomaba pastillas!

¿Acaso esto era una cámara indiscreta de Rusia?

¡Obama estaba obligando a Inglaterra a decir un guión para dejarlo en vergüenza!

— ¡No!

— Está bien Alfred, no lo niegues. Todos te podemos ayudar pero confía en mí. Dime que es lo que sucede — Continuó sin escuchar las réplicas de América.

— ¡No me sucede nada! ¿Arthur que hablas? — El nombrado negó con compasión y Alfred se estaba desesperando. ¡Él no era ningún loco!

Si seguía así se iba a terminar matando.

No sabía como, pero esta vez sí lograría tirarse desde la Casa Blanca. No importa cuantos guardias pusieran de resguardo a la ventana, se tiraría con ellos si fuese necesario.

— No lo niegues, podremos salir adelante— Le tomó las manos tratando de infundirle ánimos para que admitiera a su fiel Arthur, su querido ex tutor, aquello tan importante que lo aquejaba y contarle desde cuando decidió ir a sesiones de terapia psicológica.

Alfred ya se estaba enojando.

— ¡Qué no estoy mintiendo, viejo! ¿De todos modos tú no tendrías que estar enseñando modales? — Se suelta de las frías manos con molestia. Los ojos verdes de Inglaterra se abren pensativos.

— Tienes razón. A eso vengo— Y cambió de golpe su estado anímico. Lo miró con esos ojos brillantes. Afilados. Al americano le dio un escalofrío. Son los mismo ojos que ponía cuando él se escapaba de casa para saltarse las clases que le daba Inglaterra cuando era colonia de él— Cómo los modales se enseñan y pueden transformar un mono sub desarrollado en un caballero, intentaremos hacer eso contigo. Ponte recto.

Y de forma automática obedeció.

Momento ¿Por qué obedeció tan así como así?

— Los hombros rectos, las manos sobre la mesa ¿No tienes nada que esconder o sí? — Como un dictador, Inglaterra le ordenaba a comportarse dentro de la mesa. Le recordaba cada vez que hacían cenas y almuerzos con humanos importantes y él tenía que aguantar a un molesto Inglaterra exigiéndole modales.

América suspiró, esto se parecía a esas malditas cenas y eso que simplemente estaba comiendo un plato de cereal y una taza de café. ¿Ese hombre no podía ser más relajado?

Se reprendió mentalmente. Demonios ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que acordarle a Arthur?

— Y vas a cambiar esa ropa, no te vestirás como un gamberro— Sentenció tajante.

_Días libres… Eso indicaba que podrías comer las cochinadas que quisiera, despertarse a la hora que quisiera, hacer las cosas que quisiera y lo más importante **vestirse como quisiera.**_

Parece ser que todo eso se fue a la basura junto a los envoltorios de sus hamburguesas que Inglaterra tiró ayer.

— Bien Alfred. Te convertiremos en el caballero que no eres. Y comenzaremos con….

La sonrisa brillante del inglés le produjo un escalofrío horroroso.

-x-

Hurgaba en el armario con frenesí, buscando lo que necesitaba. Parecía un sicópata o de esas mujeres histéricas que buscan algo que ponerse. America estaba sentado en la cama con un gesto de oscura resignación. Ya había decidido no amargarse y aceptar todas las cosas que Inglaterra le dijera. Tal vez pudiera de alguna forma lograr atraer su atención. Aunque sea en un caso mínimo.

— ¡Perfecto! — El americano voltea a ver que era lo que buscaba su futuro esposo (Por que iba a joder toda la existencia hasta lograrlo) y la visión se le nubla de un golpe. Arthur le había aventado toda la ropa a la cara.

— ¡Iggy! — Lloriqueó por el dolor. Arthur le miró con una brillante sonrisa emocionada.

¡Por fin lograría amaestrar a este retardado para que se viera decente!

¡Lo que no pudo hacer en toda su infancia cuando era su tutor, podría hacerlo ahora que America estaba obligado a obedecerle!

Alfred no tenía ni idea de los pensamientos de Arthur, así que cuando vio la gigantesca sonrisa supuso que sonreía por haberle golpeado la cara. Lo fulminó con la mirada. Maldito inglés, lo estaba disfrutando.

— Bien, ahora ve y póntelo. Un caballero debe estar bien vestido no importa que fecha sea— Y America se vio tentado a decirle que caballero no era sinónimo para vestirse como abuelo. Se reprimió y miró la ropa que ahora tenía en sus manos. Un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata titanio. Se levantó y fue al baño a cambiarse. Tras estar listo volvió y se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su alcoba, aguardando junto al cruel de Inglaterra.

— ¡Por amor a la reina, Alfred! Abróchate ese botón— Arthur se acercó para abotonarle un botón desgraciado que hacía sentir que lo ahorcaba. ¡Él era un pájaro libre! ¡Quería su cuello libre de cualquier botón asesino! Aunque opuso resistencia, Inglaterra estaba decidido a vestirlo elegante. Además aunque no supiera, estaba ocupando un truco bastante sucio. Sus rostros se acercaron tras toda esa resistencia y en Estados Unidos podía observar a la perfección el rostro pálido y atractivo, _sin contar esas malditas cejas por dio_s, lo que lo hizo al final ceder. Además de plantearse seriamente si lo besaba ahí mismo— Listo, ve a verte al espejo.

Pero no debía, a menos claro, que quisiera que Inglaterra le pusiera una orden de alejamiento. Y con una orden de alejamiento, pues, no podría tener más posibilidades para que Inglaterra descubra lo asombroso que es y por fin pueda enamorarse y tiren como conejos y se casen, adopten a Tony y sean todos felices.

En fin… así es la vida.

Se acercó al espejo que colgaba de su pared. Abrió los ojos asombrado.

En esos momentos se sintió como los hombres de negro, sólo le faltaban los anteojos negros y ya podría ser un agente secreto.

…

¡Genial!

Estaba que chillaba de la emoción, y hubiera gritado y llorado y hecho un espectáculo de circo si no fuera que Inglaterra lo miraba atentamente. Atentamente, con una dulce sonrisa en la cara y las mejillas con un suave tono rosa. Alfred sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y preguntábase por qué lo miraba de esa forma.

_¿Tal vez lo haya enamorado de un flechazo al verlo tan varonil? Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar emocionados ¿Podría ser así?_

— ¿Estás bien?

Inglaterra salió de su embobamiento y le señaló enérgico.

— ¡Te ves tal como un caballero! ¡Así todas las muchachitas pelearán por salir contigo cuando te presente adiestrado a la comida que tengo el domingo! — America pestañeó una vez. Dos. Tres. Se sintió de piedra. Helado. Blanco.

Inglaterra lo miraba bobo porque lo veía como un padre a su hijo, tal como lo había hecho cuando le entregó hace siglos ese traje pesado que nunca ocupó más que en las fiestas a las que acompañaba a su antiguo tutor. No lo miraba con aquella sonrisa por ser atractivo sino porque sentía que su hijito Alfred estaba creciendo…

Aunque no sospechaba que a Arthur en esos momentos, la idea de las muchachitas acosándole no le venía en mucha gracia, inexplicablemente.

Inglaterra lo miraba a su suponer, de forma paternal, de modo que lo único que quería era verlo salir con jóvenes de su edad para lograr el sueño americano y tener una casa con una cerca blanca y dos punto cinco hijos cuando en verdad America lo único que quería era salir con él, vivir en su casa llena de videojuegos y comida chatarra y cumplir su sueño americano adoptando a Tony como su hijo.

Además, Inglaterra le dijo que lo estaba adiestrando. _Adiestrando_. Como si fuera un animal.

La imagen de su Inglaterra con la camisa desabrochada y lamiendo un látigo mientras le decía con voz sugerente "_Eres un mal chico, Alfred. Tendré que castigarte"_ No salía de su mente.

"_Vamos Alfred, este es tu castigo"_

¡NO, MIERDA! ¡CÁLMATE, ALFRED POR UN CARAJO!

Se golpeó contra la pared para tratar de quitar esas imágenes sacadas de cualquier película porno. Juraba que si seguía así no se iba a tirar de la casa Blanca, iba a tirarse de ahí mismo para estamparse con todas las rosas que Toris cuidaba. Lo juraba.

Le daba exactamente lo mismo si luego Lituania comenzaba a patear su cadáver enfurecido por destrozar aquellos rosales que con tanto esmero ha cuidado. Le da exactamente lo mismo.

Lo único bueno de morir es que podrá joder a su maldito presidente y lo asustaría cogiéndole de los pies mientras dormía tranquilamente disfrutando de su plan. ¡Tiraría todas las cortinas sobre su cabeza cada vez que estuviera intimando con Michelle! ¡Se vengaría!

Se siguió golpeando la pared con el pobre Inglaterra de testigo.

— ¿Estás seguro que no me mientes con lo del sicólogo? — Arthur lo miraba pegado a la pared, asustado.

_Tarareando una canción de cuna con un desafinado tono de voz, con las cortinas del baño cubriendo su cabeza. Miraba la luna llena con ojos vacíos, dementes. Acunaba en sus brazos al bebé que no lloraba y que estaba cubierto por las sábanas de la cama._

_Miró con ternura a su pequeño._

— _Shh… Toda va a estar bien. No llores bebé__— __ Y lentamente comenzaba a descubrir el rostro de la criatura que era…_

_Una lata de Heineken._

— _Vamos, pequeño. Mamá está aquí…_

Debe dejar de ver esas películas de terror. Le estaban afectando, pensó el inglés con un escalofrío.

— No seas idiota. Te he dicho que no— Le gruñó ya cabreado. Es normal que a estas alturas se cabreara. ¡Él no estaba mal del coco! ¡Era un inteligente y cuerdo americano sexy! ¡El único loquito de patio era Inglaterra con su demencia senil que alucinaba con bichos que no existían!

— Como sea, arréglate pues te llevaré a comer para ver como te va con los cubiertos— Dijo y dio media vuelta, desapareciendo por la puerta.

America lo quedó mirando como si le hubieran puesto en pausa.

Iría a comer con Inglaterra.

En sus geniales películas siempre los dos enamorados iban a la primera cita a comer y tras eso se declaraban su amor y a los cuatro meses se casaban y cumplían el sueño americano. O por lo menos eran felices hasta que la tipa le cambiaba por el mejor amigo.

Pero como el gran Estados Unidos que era, todo se haría realidad pues él como héroe del mundo merece tener un final feliz. Como no podían tener hijos, adoptarían a Tony. Y tendría un perro que se llamaría Spike y un gato llamado Bigotes.

Esto era perfecto_. _

_Aunque le suena conocido. ¿Lo habrá dicho antes?_

De cualquier modo… ¡No importa! ¡Se estaba haciendo su sueño realidad gracias a su lindo _Presidentito_!

¡Y no, no era bipolar!

Y fiel a sus principios impulsivos, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número que ya se sabía de memoria.

— _¿A-aló?_

— ¡Jefe! — Gritó el americano hasta dejar sordo al pobre mandatario.

— _A-alfred… en estos momentos estoy ocupado…__—_ La voz femenina diciendo "Corta el teléfono y ven a darme con el tu ya sabes que…" se escuchó de fondo— _Te llamaré yo, chico._

Y tras eso cortó dejando al americano en una pieza.

Había… llamado a su presi cuando estaba… las mejillas se le enrojecieron a causa de la vergüenza… estaba con su mujer… intimando.

De cualquier modo la vergüenza por llamar en esos momentos "delicados" cambió cuando Alfred ofuscado grita a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡POR QUE ELLOS FOLLAN Y YO NO!

Los pájaros a cien metros a la redonda volaron despavoridos.

El americano suspiró y se levantó del piso, no comprendiendo cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo alfombrado. Se levantó con dignidad y salió del cuarto.

"Piensa positivo" Suspiró. "Hoy saldrás con Arthur a comer y mejor aún, él te invitó."

Eso sí. Él no sería el pasivo muerde almohadas.

Los Estados Unidos nunca eran los pasivos muerde almohadas de nadie. Ha dicho.

Tal vez Obama no era tan malo… Tal vez hizo el guión de esa broma de mal gusto con todo el cariño que le tenía a su nación y le quería dar un empujoncito.

Tras pensar eso sonrió bobamente mientras se acercaba al salón estar a jugar unos de sus videojuegos.

Ya podría hacerle cositas malas a Inglaterra.

Y regalarle un juguete sexual a su lindo presi.

-x-

Al apretar el mando a distancia, siente a los segundos una fría mano deteniéndolo. Voltea y ve a Inglaterra mirándole con su típica cara de malas pulgas.

¿Huh?

— Mientras yo esté aquí no te meterás en tus tontos juegos derrite neuronas— Le dice con indiferencia.

A nadie, más aún a Estados Unidos, le hace gracia aquello que dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero por qué! ¡Estoy en todo mi derecho como nación indepen…!

— No. No lo tienes. No ahora que yo te estaré cuidando.

Maldito dictador. Igual que en tiempos pasados. Después lloriqueaba preguntándose porque lo abandonó. Aunque bueno, como ni él mismo sospecha, también hubo otras razones más profundas y que le tienen haciendo el ridículo en estos momentos.

— ¡No eres mi niñera! — Le reclamó fastidiado América.

— ¡Pero me tendré que comportar como una si tú sigues comportándote como un mocoso idiota! — América se cruzó de brazos mientras golpeaba el piso con su pie. Podía estar enamorado de él pero eso no significaba que no lo sacara de quicio.

— Madura, Inglaterra. No soy un mocoso, hace tiempo me independicé de ti.

_Ouch_.

Golpe bajo. El rostro de la nación europea se contorsionó unos segundos con dolor. Miró en silencio al menor. Su piel comenzó a colorearse de la cólera y unas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos. Alfred notó que la había jodido y cuando iba a tratar de disculparse un cojín es aventado en su rostro con odio.

— ¡América idiota, ojala te mueras! — Soltó antes de salir de estampía.

Estados Unidos se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido. Suspiró derrotado. La había jodido.

Si seguía así su plan de enamorar a Inglaterra sería tan posible como que Francis se vuelva monja. Y no, no una monja como disfraz para sus perversiones sexuales, sino de esas mujeres adorables que viven encerradas en un convento.

Puso una mano en su frente y suspiró con cansancio. Vaya estupidez.

Pero él era America. No se iba a disculpar. Era una superpotencia, no tenía por qué disculparse. Esta vez Inglaterra, tenía la culpa. Estaba agotando su paciencia con sus órdenes irracionales, aún cuando él se esmeraba en alargarla y no enojarse con Arthur.

Encendió su televisor y se dispuso a seguir con un juego de peleas.

-x-

El orgullo, maldito orgullo…

Hacía estragos en su mente la culpabilidad, que nunca iba a confesar que sentía, al no pedir disculpas a Arthur.

Eran las nueve y media.

Arthur había salido furioso a eso del medio día.

Y todavía no volvía.

Suspiró. Mierda, estaba preocupado.

¿Qué pasara si al viejo ese le diera un ataque depresivo y se aventara contra un camión? ¿O quisiera morir lenta y dolorosamente comiendo de sus scones radioactivos?

No. Posiblemente hoy se estaría emborrachando en un bar de por ahí.

Se levantó, tomó su chaqueta de aviador del gancho de ropa y salió tras tomas las llaves.

La noche se volvía cerrada, el tiempo seguía agradable por el verano que seguía acompañando por unos meses a su país. Al fondo del cielo todavía se veía una luz dorada que moría, ahogándose en el azul líquido. Caminaba a pasos apresurados hasta los bares más cercanos. El paisaje en estos momentos le importaba una mierda.

Cuando se casara finalmente con Inglaterra le obligaría a meterse a un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos. Lo juraba por su linda banderita estrellada. Aunque ya podía pensar en eso otro día, ahora debe preocuparse en encontrarlo.

-x-

Nada.

Entraba y salía de cuanto bar fuera y no había presencia del tonto inglés. Ni siquiera en los baños, una situación tortuosamente desagradable. Camina por los parques maldiciendo lo inmaduro del viejo, quien siempre lo regaña por infantil ¿Y qué hace él? Escaparse. Escaparse como un adolescente rebelde.

No lo encuentra por ninguna parte y se está comenzando a desesperar. Maldice lo cabezota que es Inglaterra. Y comienza también a golpearse mentalmente por ser tan lengua suelta y no parar a pensar en lo que dice.

A la mierda, ya ni le importa quien tiene la razón, solo quiere encontrarlo.

Sigue caminando angustiado por las calles, no está en ninguna plaza y ya se le están agotando las ideas.

Un parque más y si no está ahí, llama al FBI.

Se sobresalta al recibir una llamada. Toma su iPhone y ve la imagen de Arthur. Lo está llamando Inglaterra. Contesta al instante, aterrado con la idea de que Arthur está en peligro.

— ¿Inglaterra? — Por favor, que esté bien. Por favor que los asaltantes no le hayan hecho nada. Por favor, por favor… si es acaso un secuestro…

— ¿Dónde estás? — La voz monótona y dura de Inglaterra le sorprende.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Te he estado buscando por toda la maldita ciudad!

— Estoy en tu casa idiota, vuelve ahora.

Y corta.

Y América no sabe si enojarse o aliviarse.

Maldita sea, Inglaterra le hacía sentir un mar de sentimientos.

-x-

Llega a la casa, apurado por verlo. Arthur está de brazos cruzados sentado en el respaldo del sillón.

— ¡Inglaterra! — Sonríe aliviado de verlo en una pieza aunque el contrario parecía no estar muy feliz de verle.

— ¿Qué mierda hacías fuera?

— ¡Pues buscándote! ¿Acaso no era obvio? ¡Eran más de las nueve de la noche! — Le respondió lo obvio.

— Mañana practicaremos el uso de los cubiertos en el restaurante— Se da media vuelta fríamente— No necesito que nadie me vaya a buscar menos tú quien no pareces muy feliz conmigo cerca. Si tanto te molesta llama a tu estúpido presidente y pídele que quite su petición.

América pisotea el piso tratando de controlarse, furioso y frustrado. Quería tomar del cuello al imbécil de Arthur para darle un beso y demostrarle qué tan poco feliz era junto a él como decía. Apretó un puño y lo abrió repetidamente buscando tranquilidad.

Maldita sea.

¿Por qué demonios se enamoró de alguien tan… tan… Arthur? ¡Esto era desquiciante!

La idea del beso mientras lo empuja a la pared martilleaba tentadoramente. A ver si Arthur seguía igual de idiota después de eso.

Una idea cruzó su cabeza. Una interesante idea.

Veamos lo que diría Inglaterra mañana.

.

**Notas**: _Aunque no lo crean, de verdad estoy pensando en abandonarla. Siento que la hago mal. Pésimo. De cualquier modo ya veré dependiendo de su opinión (que por favor sea lo más sincera posible) si lo continuó o no. Seguiré actualizando y subiendo longshots que tengo en camino. Eso. Byee!_


End file.
